Moonlight Dance
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: A little one-shot starring Batsy and Catwoman. Kind of like my own version of "Chase Me", just pure fun. R & R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Batman. I wish I did so I could... never mind. -smirks-

* * *

I inhale a big gulp of fresh, clean night air as I stare at the deep red sky. I live for Gotham nights. I stare down at the people and cars below me, so small and insignificant. Then, he's suddenly there. 

"Nice night, huh?" I quip, not bothering to turn around. I lean to the side a little, teasing, emphasizing the curve of my hips because I know he'll notice. He doesn't respond. I didn't expect him to. I turn and smile my kitty smile, slowly approaching him as if I have all the time in the world. Maybe I do.

"What are you doing here?" he asks with that dark, sexy grumble of a voice. Batman is tall, over six feet, I'm sure, with wide, lovely muscles rippling beneath that black cloak that stirs when the wind blows. His eyes are blank and creepy, but they intrigue me and make me want to taunt him. I love the way his stare sends shivers down my spine.

I pout at him innocently and throw my hands up, see, nothing up my sleeve. "Can't a cat spend a night out on the town?" I close the distance between us and trace the bat signal on his broad chest. "Maybe I wanted to see you..."

He grabs my wrist, a predictable reaction, but his cloak brushes either side of my hips, making me shudder at the soft touch that is so similar to a caress. I grins seductively at the twitch of his lips, which means he's hiding a smirk.

"Then what is this?" He holds up the jade amulet that I had hidden very carefully in my catsuit. I gasp slightly, then smile sheepishly.

"Okay. So I went shopping. What's wrong with that?"

He glares at me and I press myself into him even more. I close in for a kiss and whisper with our lips inches away. "I had to find some way to get your attention," I murmur.

As he's distracted, I snatch the amulet and throw myself backwards off the building with the parting shot - "Ta-ta!"

I'm slicing through the air like a knife, then I turn and pull out my whip, latching onto one of the grisly overhanging gargoyles. I swing up to another building, front-ticking and landing expertly in a crouch. I break into a run, knowing, feeling, sensing him behind me giving chase. I feel a dangerous smile spread over my lips and the feline inside of me takes over. I spring over and under railings, swing around flag poles, feel myself borne on the air as if I have wings, dodge, slice, jump, glide, pull, push, run, flee, laugh and run, run, run until I'm on the clock tower that gives me a view of the city. It's a magnificent carpet of lights and sounds tonight. I sigh almost wistfully and call back to him. "It really is beautiful, huh?"

He's across from me, cape hiding him from view, but there's a curve to his mouth that I pick up. I hold onto the pillar with one hand, head back, staring up, almost free, somehow at peace.

The clock strikes midnight and the bells roar to life, a sound so terrifying that my heart nearly bursts from my ribcage. I cover my ears, grimacing as the sound rips through me. I lose my balance and tumble into the air, free-falling toward the ground that is so far below. Disoriented, I can't see; I can only hear the wind whistling in my ears. Suddenly, an arms wraps around my waist, pulling me out of my endless tumble downward. Batman pulls me close, swinging us safely to a building nearby. By now, my ears have stopped ringing, but my heart hasn't stopped pounding, since I'm still cradled in his forearm.

"You all right?" he asks me, almost kindly, without the usual harshness. I smirk.

"I am now. Nice catch."

The edges of his lips curved upward slightly. My own smile widens. I can't stop the fluttering in my chest, the warm rush that tingles up my body as I draw closer to him. He doesn't pull away or try to stop me as I kiss him. He encircles me in his arms, kissing me back and making firecrackers shoot off inside me. I wish that I could stay here forever, in his arms, the darkness as our blanket, the night as our bedroom, the stars as our light, the moon as our guide. Outside, he appears cold and hard, but this close, he is warm and soft and safe. It takes more willpower than what's pretty for me to pull away, but sirens are echoing in the distance. The feline heavily regrets having to leave, but survival is my first priority. But, then again...

I grin up at him, taking a step back, hand teasingly twirling the amulet around as I hear the cops screech to a halt below us. "Up for another round?"

He mirrors my dangerous smirk, ready for action. "Always."

I wink and blow him a kiss as I leap off into the air for another moonlight dance.

END


End file.
